Under the Cherry Blossom Trees –Fate's Meeting
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Set on 16th Year of Meiji (1885)-five years after the Jinchuu Arc, the Kenshingumi lived in peaceful until one night in early spring they encountered Seta Soujiro-the ex-Tenken; injured and dying, resulting his memory loss. With mysterious murders and suspicious activities in Tokyo, with their allies and friends, they need to investigate the cases before it's too late.


**Under the Cherry Blossom Trees –Fate's Meeting.**

**Rurouni Kenshin –Fate Trilogy 1.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Set on 16th Year of Meiji (1885); five years after the Jinchuu Arc. The Kenshingumi lived in peaceful until one day in early spring where everything suddenly changed. The Kenshingumi suddenly involved with a fight between the former Tenken –Seta Soujirou, and a group of mysterious people that led to Soujirou's fatal injuries and lost memories. At the same time, a group of young noble people appeared and was in search of their missing relatives in Tokyo. Saitou was back to Tokyo due to mysterious murders that happened in Tokyo. What exactly the events that encountered the group's lives, especially when it comes to Soujirou's matters?

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction on Rurouni Kenshin section; it is almost 11 years ever since I last watched the anime. I'm quite surprised that I'm still fond with this story especially this cutesy, sweet little Sou-chan (kyaaa~!)! Ahaha, I can't forget his smile and terrible past, his tears…aaaah…! I'm being a nostalgic person right now!

Or, could be I'm being a masochist, enjoying people's pain?

Oh no, not good! *SWEAT DROP*

The story is actually the first part of the Fate's Trilogy (somehow, I love to make my stories in trilogy form. Don't ask why) which is the first of three stories. It happened after the last volume of Rurouni Kenshin, and probably I only took some from the anime and OVAs (since my watching to the anime was disturbed due to my enrolling into boarding room 11 years ago). Sano, Saito and the two Jyuppon Gatana members –Chou and Kamatari would also make their appearances as well as the Owinabanshu group.

Please read and review this small piece story of mine. Thank you and enjoy!

**Pairing:** Seta Soujirou-OC, Himura Kenshin-Kamiya Kaoru etc.

**Genre:** Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

* * *

**Sakura 1:** Prologue

* * *

The air was cold.

That was the first thought that raced through her mind when she looked the scene in front of her. Then her head started to burst full of thoughts, commands, reactions, and emotions. One side of herself wanted her to take a leave and disappeared into the dark night, while the other wanted her to stay and watched the beautiful scenery of night in Tokyo.

She let go of her folded legs and swayed it back and front, sighed a little as she placed her wrapped naginata (1) on her shoulder. Her face was covered with Japanese traditional hat with black veil that cut in the middle of her right eye, made it hard to see her face except that part. The black robe of hers flew gently against her body to the left; the wind however was cold.

_Just like that damn night._

She hissed as she stood up from the place she was sitting, and slowly leaned her body down before suddenly jumped from one place to another. Although she was holding her weapon, she still managed to jump without making any hard noises. She smirked as she thought of the hell that she went through ever since she was a child, which led her to the current abilities thanks to the so-called hell training. At least she was strong enough to handle this, she thought.

As she finally stopped herself at the edge of roof, she glanced at her right side and saw a man; not more than middle twenties stood before her with a piece of paper in his hand. Turned around, she looked at the man whose body was covered with ninja style and say to him with deep tone.

"Have you found something, Meosei-kun?"

"Hm…how should I say…?"

"Just spill it idiot!" She said with large vein popped up on her head while the man laughed nervously.

"Apparently things went not as good as we expect nee-san."

"Why?"

"Well, assuming that you've been gone from 'their' sight more than 10 years, 'they' believe that all of their plans went as smooth as ever."

"Such as smuggling weapons into Japan without being detected by the security or even the police," She said as she took the paper from the man named Meosei. "Hmp, even the politicians are just garbage who use the name of law and justice to hide their dirty works."

"Should we kill them?" Asked Meosei and then…

WHACK!

"Ittai! Nee-san what are you doing?"

"Stupid brother, are you wanted to risk our lives?" Said the elder woman with anger. "There's no need to kill them. We just need to collect the evident, that all."

"You sound like you're a police officer."

"It's because we're not on the Bakufu's side," She said as she leaned the naginata against her shoulder. "Besides, it's almost six years since I was in China."

"During the first year of Meiji Isshin, you're being taken to England and stayed there for a while."

"At least I'm brilliant."

"But not to them."

"They believed me as a traitor."

"What kind of traitor you are? As far as I know, two years ago they killed the 'princess' and overthrown her, and now you're going to leave it just like that?" The man asked with tense voice; obviously, he was not happy with his sister's decision.

"All that I want to know is the location of our 'little family' Meosei," She said as she slowly pulled out a small photo from her sleeves. "Our parents had separated her from us and in the end she passed away not long after I returned here, last year."

"Not before she was able to tell us about her son," Said the man, in sad tone. "Why okaa-san and otou-san did this to her?"

"Heh, considering the way kaa-san behaved to us, I'm not surprise if this is actually her plan. Don't worry, after all she's our otou-san's third wife!"

"Ceh, after she and our mother passed away, huh…"

"Do you think her son's adorable?" Asked the woman as she stared at the photo in her hand.

"I believe yes; she told us that he only followed his father's nose."

"He almost likes her, right…?"

"Yeah…"

Silent.

As the breeze started to get chill, both of the figures stood up and jumped away, but not before the woman slipped the precious photo into her sleeve. Jumping from one roof to another, they went across the dark night without any people able to realize them.

* * *

**First try on Ruroni Kenshin. I had been soo long to make this story, but only recently I managed to do so. The update is inconsistent, so please be patient with me. Please read and review.**

**Thank you! –Aoi Kitsukawa.**

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

1)-naginata (なぎなた, 薙刀) is one of several varieties of traditionally made Japanese swords (nihonto) in the form of a pole weapon. Naginata were originally used by the samurai class of feudal Japan, and naginata were also used by ashigaru (foot soldiers) and sōhei (warrior monks). A naginata consists of a wooden shaft with a curved blade on the end, it is similar to the Chinese guan dao or the European glaive.

2)Meosei-Pluto in Japanese language. I don't know if that time the solar system had been learned by the Meiji's scholars at that time, sorry for the commotion.


End file.
